


Somnum

by Kintatsujo



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, introspective, it's a short about sleeping, maybe assume they're a bit older than in canon, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintatsujo/pseuds/Kintatsujo
Summary: It was funny, the things you learned about a person from trying to share a bed with them.





	Somnum

It was funny, the things you learned about a person from trying to share a bed with them.

Wako, naturally, was kind of a sprawler, lying on her back in spread eagle or on her face with both arms flailed out. Sometimes she'd end up on top of the pile, legs tangled with the blanket and spine curved over one or the other of them, perpendicular (somehow) to both of them, or just sort of draped across both their shoulders. She also snored, though not loudly, and again Takuto thought this was probably to be expected given that it was Wako.

Sugata was a hugger. Takuto hadn't really expected that one at all. Sometimes he'd wake up to realize the other's face was nuzzled up against the back of his neck, Sugata's arms wrapped firmly around his torso. Other times, of course, he'd get hold of Wako in the middle of the night, although that was usually more peculiar to look at than spooning generally was, given that he'd end up hugging her hips most of the time and Wako was still sprawling as much as possible around him. And some mornings in particular Takuto woke to find that Sugata had somehow tangled his arms around both of them, possibly on top of him and pulling Wako close, or beneath both of them and tilting his face blissfully into Takuto's bare chest.

Takuto himself was more the curl-up-in-a-ball type and mostly just wanted to snuggle his face into the pillow, which he supposed was how he always ended up as Sugata's cuddling bear or with Wako draped ungracefully over his hips. That first morning, he'd discovered that his pillow had transformed into Sugata overnight, that Wako was sprawled along the line of his spine, and that if he bothered with embarrassment, he'd wake both of them up rather rudely. So since then he'd decided it was more amusing than provocative to find that now his pillow was actually someone's butt, or chest, or stomach, Sugata's arm or Wako's leg. (Not that there weren't more than enough mornings that he took advantage of the fact!)

It was funny how it could happen every single morning. Even outside of Southern Cross Island, Sugata was still wealthy enough to afford beds that could accommodate all three of them without this kittenlike piling on top of each other. Some nights they even did start out spread across the bed, especially if it was hot and Sugata had whimsically chosen to leave the balcony door to their Toyko apartment wide open, Wako usually in the middle and the two of them on either side of her. But somehow, even if it was hot, they'd gravitate toward each other in their sleep, even if it was only that in the morning both Takuto and Sugata had draped their arms lightly over Wako's torso, hands reaching across to touch the other's bicep or shoulder.

Sometimes Takuto wondered if Sugata's need to hold onto something in his sleep showed that he just generally _needed_ , even when he couldn't admit to it. If Takuto tried to extricate himself in the middle of the night for some reason or another, Sugata would frown sleepily and cling to him. Takuto usually solved this problem by stroking his face or his hair, assuring him he'd be right back in gentle tones. Sometimes when he came back Sugata had found Wako and wrapped his arms around her instead, and that, of course, was fine. He often didn't look quite peaceful, though, until Takuto settled down beside them. It was seeing that which reminded Takuto how fortunate he was, to have found two people who cared about him this much.

Probably Wako sprawling out was just an extension of her open nature, although there were mornings Takuto suspected it was a subconscious way to compensate for the fact that she was the smallest member of the trio. Takuto found he was using her as a blanket more often than he was using the actual blankets, although it didn't bother him as long as she seemed comfortable. It could get a little hot, though, especially if it was one of Sugata's "curl around Takuto as much as possible" mornings. She was a little easier to untangle from, though, less because she was prone to less awkward positions on top of him and more because she would just sleep right through him shoving her onto Sugata instead.

Takuto wondered what his own sleeping habits said about him. On those mornings when Sugata woke up first, could he see Takuto's old sorrows in his face? Or only his current happiness and contentment? Did Wako ever notice the way his hand would find her in the night, checking to make sure she was still there? It wasn't the sort of thing you asked someone. If they thought about it at all, maybe they noticed. Takuto hoped he was as honest in his sleep as they were. Although maybe not quite so honest that they could see how much the idea of losing either of them scared him. He just wanted them to see how much he loved them both, not how much it frightened him sometimes.

Just as the thought flickered through his head, Sugata's arm tightened around his waist, tucking him closer. Wako made a sleepy noise from nearby, and suddenly Takuto could feel her hand tangle gently into his hair. Maybe it was useless hoping they couldn't see straight through him.

And... and maybe that was okay.

You also learned a few things about yourself, sharing a bed with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more fic for Star Driver but this is about as long as I can sustain pure fluff and there's not a lot I would have changed about the series that calls for fic (beyond making the whole polyamory thing even more textual, maybe, but I kind of enjoy series that make me watch for details)


End file.
